Cyber Space
by CatAmongPidgeons
Summary: The Doctor Tenth Doctor has collapsed after arriving on Voyager. He is Taken to Sickbay but an old enemy turns up, attacking Voyager.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek or Doctor Who. Sorry if it starts a bit slow._

The Two Docs

"Doctor, how is our guest?" Captain Janeway strode into sickbay.

"Most unusual, Captain."

"In what way?"

The Doctor picked up his tri-quarter and scanned the man. "Although his appearance is human, he has two hearts, here," he tapped the man's chest, "and here."

"Anything else?"

"Yes."The Doctor sounded incredibly smug. "He also seems to be capable of a regenerative process. He can renew himself if he is dying."

Captain Janeway was beginning to believe nothing could surprise her. Suddenly, Chakotay's voice came through her com-chip. "Captain, please report to bridge."

Janeway smiled apologetically at the Doctor. "Sorry, Doc."

The Doctor began absent-mindedly scanning the man as she left.

The man gasped as he sprang into sitting position. "Where am I?"

"Calm down. You're in sickbay, on the starship Voyager, Delta Quadrant. We found you unconscious on deck 14. I've been treating you."

The man looked confused. "Righty-o"

The Doctor frowned. "What is your name?" He started scanning again.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Ah, so am I." the Doctor replied.

"No. No. Honestly, I am the Doctor. I am _called _the Doctor."

The hologram looked irritated. "As am I. Emergency Medical Hologram. The Doctor."

"Wow, that could get confusing….. Wait, you're a hologram." The Tenth Doctor leapt to his feet, whipping his sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his blue suit jacket. He scanned the Doctor (EMH). "This is incredible. You're brilliant, Doctor."

"Thank you, but will you stop doing that." He batted the screwdriver away with his hand.

The Doctor smiled chirpily, "Sorry, but I've always wanted to say this. _Take me to your Captain."_

"Certainly, _Doctor._"


	2. Chapter 2

_Still slowly breaking into the story. Sorry. _

2. Doctor Who?

The Doctor burst onto the bridge. He grasped the Captain's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "You must be Captain Janeway. Pleased to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

Lt. Tom Paris grinned. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. Apparently." The Doctor (EMH) stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but he insisted. _Take me to your captain."_

Janeway raised a hand. "It's fine, Doctor. You can go back to sickbay.

"I'm Captain Janeway, as you know, of the starship Voyager. This is my first officer Commander Chakotay, Chief of Security, Tuvok, Lt. Tom Paris, Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine. Now, what were you doing on my ship."

"Exploring the legendary, Voyager." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "Good to meet you all. Splen-did. Seven of Nine?! Have we met before?"

"Time Lord. Species 001. Failed assimilation." Seven of Nine replied with a curt nod. "I apologise."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, but... the universe needs me."

Paris cut in. "I hate to break up such a cosy reunion, but a ship is approaching on the port bow."

Janeway smiled. "On sceen."

An oblong, steel vessel with extensive weaponry appeared on screen. "Hail them."

Harry tapped on the control panel. "No response, Captain." Everyone was thrown off balance as a missile hit them. "Shields at 87%."

Tuvok steadied himself. "Direct hit on weapon systems."

Janeway looked at Harry. "Match shield frequency to their weapon's."

Voyager took a second hit. "No effect. Shields at 71% and falling."

The Doctor ran over to Harry's panel taking out his screwdriver as he went. "That should work." The ship was hit again. The impact lessened slightly.

"Shields at 68%."

"Or not." The Doctor shrugged. He clapped Paris on his shoulder. "Tom-my, set evasive pattern Beta. Ensign Kim, press that big orange button. Seven, wait for my say and co-ordinate by activating an anti-proton burst. Wait… you don't have those. Strike last order. C'mon!"

They all looked at Janeway. She looked uncertainly at the Doctor. "Do it."

When Voyager was out of range the Captain turned to face the Doctor. "I guess a congratulation is in order."

The Doctor, however, was staring at the screen with horror. "Doctor, is there something wrong?"

He turned to face her.

"Cybermen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't have the foggiest where this story is going. Still sorry it's moving slow. This chap.'s actually just an explanation for OutCold. Promise next chapter will be a bit more interesting. I'm posting Chapters 3 and 4 at the same time as 3 is kinda short.**

The executive crew was gathered in the conference room. The Doctor stood behind Janeway. Every so often he would run his fingers through his hair. As Neelix entered he turned to face them.

Janeway flourished her hand. "So, Doctor what do you know of these Cybermen?"

The Doctor took a deep breath in then began to speak. "The Cybermen are, basically cyborgs. They have…." The Doctor was finding it hard to explain himself. He hadn't had to explain something calmly to a large room of people in a long time. "Cybermen are a bit like the Borg, I guess. The Borg assimilates other races to become superior, to add them to their likeness.

"Cybermen, though, take other species brains into them and remove emotion, feeling. They encase the brain in a metal casing. Humanoid. They believe that without emotion they are immediately superior.

"Like the Borg, they don't understand that freewill and individual thinking is what makes us strong. Anyway, they're still incredibly dangerous, unless you know how to beat them."

B'Ellana Torres spoke up. "And you know how do defeat them."

The Doctor opened his mouth then closed it again. "Ah, well. No." He shook his head. "Normally, I kind of… make it up as I go along. Like earlier. Cybermen, depending on where they originated, have different weaknesses.

"The original Cybermen, from Mondas, were destroyed by gold. Earth's tend just to need a huge, powerful gun, in the style of one, Captain Jack Harkness."

Tom grinned, "Big gun, eh."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows simultaneously with Janeway. "That's one way of putting it."

Seven, however, agreed with Tom, "If we could have your assistance, Doctor, in the upgrade of our weaponry. Captain, we must be able to defend ourselves if we cross these Cybermen again. Using Borg technology we can further advance our missiles and hand lasers."

The Captain looked at the Doctor. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, ma'am." The Doctor couldn't resist a slight jibe, but it went unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is going a bit mad with all the stuff I'm adding but I can't resist when I'm given free reign.**

Tom was pleased. He had, for the first time in forty-eight hours, been allowed a break. He was no longer required on sickbay attending on those who were injured during the attack, or reconfiguring weapons, just him and his bath and.....

"Paris, report to Delta Flyer." ....his comchip.

"On my way."

*

"What is it?" Seven and Tuvok stood waiting for him.

"The Doctor and Captain believe that we need close scans of the Cyber Vessel." Tuvok answered.

"And they needed to do it during my off time?"

"Yes, Lt. Paris. They need the scans as soon as possible."

"Alright, then."

*

The cloaked Delta Flyer approached the Vessel. Paris brought them close in by its side. As Seven and Tuvok monitored scans. The scans were showing up the ship as having mainly Ktarian Cybermen.

Tuvok walked over beside Tom, "I believe we have enough information to return to Voyager, Lieutenant."

"Yessir." Tom turned the ship around. "Wait! Seven, are those human lifesigns?"

"I believe so."

Tom turned in horror. "We need to get them out."

"What method do you suggest?"

"I dunno, beam them. From what the Doctor said those things will kill him."

"Mister Paris, it is my opinion that beaming him will do that just as effectively." Tuvok cut in. "We _will_ return to Voyager, immediately."

"Commander, we are being hailed."

"On screen."

A man came up on the screen. His hair was greying but he had a youthful grin on his face.

"Beam me up. I heard your conversation, I won't die. Just beam me up."

"Seven Of Nine."

"Done."

The man lay on the ground motionless. He wore breeches over a blue shirt and was of an athletic build.

Tom ran over, leaving Tuvok to guide them out of detection range. The man was not breathing. He cursed.

"He's dead."

Suddenly the man grabbed Tom's arm, his breaths coming out in great pants. He shook his head.

"Captain Jack Harkness. How do you do?"


End file.
